


Correcting written history

by Rogercat



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), F/M, Female Narvi, Married Couple, Ost-in-Edhil, Second Age, Writing, eastern Narvi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Celebrimbor and Narvi finds a new project to make
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Narvi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Correcting written history

It was not uncommon for Celebrimbor to see Narvi in his library, trying to read some of the books in there now when she had learned Sindarin and had a small translation note at her side to check whatever it could be a word she was unsure about. 

“What a load of total rubbish! Who wrote this nonsense?”

Oh no, such comments in that raised voice was a hint that she had found something that likely was an insult to her race even if the original writer did not intend such. 

“Is there something in the history book that disagrees with you, dear?” 

Not that Celebrimbor was overly surprised to enter the library to see that she had used ink to draw a thick line and cross over nearly every single text in one chapter of the book. His friendship-turned-romance and marriage to this wonderful Dwarrowdam had opened a treasure chest of free learning about the Dwarven race and how different their culture could actually be between the seven Dwarf clans. As a Dam from one of the four clans in the Orocarni mountains in the East, Narvi was like a fresh wind on how things had been in historical times. 

“This,” she responded and showed her Elven husband the chapter title. Oh, he should have guessed. The chapter speaking of the first meetings of the Elves and the Stone-Children of Aulë. Taking the book to have a look at the cover and title, Celebrimbor now recalled it as an anonymous departing gift when he left the court of Gil-Galad to help create Eregion as a new realm for those who did not want to follow his distant kinsman as King.

“I should have trusted my gut feeling about the book when I got it and leave it behind, as I am not even sure if the author has even met one of your people…”

Somehow, a blank parchment came flying towards his head as Narvi tossed several ones towards the table where she had been sitting and left as the book had blocked his view. 

“You still have some of Maedhros' personal writings on my people somewhere here, right? Let's use them as a basis for a  **_proper history book_ ** about the Children of Mahal instead of that rubbish you are holding.”

Well, correcting and updating written history about the Dwarves was not how Celebrimbor had planned the afternoon, but it was so hard to resist Narvi's energy when she would have those moments. 

“Shall we add in the culture differences between the clans as you have been so kind to teach me over all those years?” 

Narvi stopped for a moment, and the sunlight from the window at her left highlighted the contrast between her dark skin to the white blond in her hair and beard with her green eyes. 

“Yes! Or your race will keep thinking that the Stone Children are all the same!” 

Oh, this was going to be a new fun project to make, indeed, despite that it was not crafted from stone as the Doors of Durin, their shared masterwork. 


End file.
